30 Days With You
by The Stupids
Summary: What do you get when you have one mischevious monk, one popular Sesshoumaru, one not so popular Kagome, and a bet that binds the two together for a month? Why 30 days of chaos of course! With a side dish of romance. [SessKag] [Repost] [Incomplete] Cautio


**Otaku no Hime**: I am not exactly a hardcore Sess/Kag fan like my friend, Miko-sama (aka Whitemiko), but my plot kitty _glares at picture of an admittedly cute sniper kitten_ would not let me rest until I actually started this story. Anyway, I do not own InuYasha-I would have absolutely no patience to keep going with the series for such a long time.

**Miko-sama**: _snort_ patience? what patience? You don't have patience period. Always bugging me…XD

**Otaku no Hime**: _eyebrow starts to_ _tick_ Please enjoy the show while I go beat the crap out of someone who's _supposed_ to be my friend! _glares at Miko-sama_

**Miko-sama**: Eh, heh hehe? _gulps nervously_ you know I'm just joking…right?...um, yeah, is that Sess I hear calling me?… _makes a break for it, and runs like there's no tomorrow_

**30 Days with you **

By Otaku no Hime and Miko-sama

**Chapter 1: In which a Bet is made**

It was like the fairytale, "Beauty and the Beast".

Except for the fact that the so-called beast had been voted the 'Most Popular' and 'Most Hot' twelfth-grader in the entire school, not to mention very much human and was definitely not single. And being Homecoming King did not count as royalty.

However, aside from all these differences, there was one crucial factor common between the brothers Grimm's classic fairytale and Shikon No Tama High School's recent legend.

It had all started one day in June…

A seemingly innocent, little black book sat on the table between them. For a moment, neither teenagers seemed to register its significance, but when it finally did, both dove furiously at it in an attempt to possess it before the other did.

Triumph finally flared in the dark blue eyes of the shorter one as he jumped up on his chair and raised the book high above his head. An evil smirk stretched across his face. Oh, he thought, this is going to be fun.

"Miroku!" snarled the other eighteen year old, "_Give_-_it_-_here_-NOW!"

The black haired teenager called Miroku cradled his chin between his thumb and index finger as if to consider his options. "Hmm," he said, "Let me think about it." After a brief moment of contemplation, his smirk widened even more and he answered brilliantly with, "Uh, no."

'Clench, clench' went the older teenager's fists. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "Miroku, give it here before I do something I won't regret."

Miroku raised his brow in amusement. "Is that a threat Sesshoumaru?"

"No, it's an invitation to tea next weekend. _What do you think it is, asshole?_" growled Sesshoumaru, taking a threatening step forward with one hand stretched out.

It suddenly dawned on Miroku how much taller the white-haired 'Ice King' really is, and that there had to be a reason for the black belt that hung in his closet along with his karate outfit. He opened the book and perused through the pages quickly, all the while dodging the swipes the golden eyed student aimed at him. "Really Sesshie, if you're going to date someone, at least try to last longer than a week!"

An anger vein popped on Sesshoumaru's forehead at the new nickname his science partner dubbed him with, but ignored it and focused more on the comment itself. "What are you implying?" he drawled, pausing in his attacks.

He immediately regretted asking that when Miroku's face transformed into one of a mad scientist whose light bulb just spontaneously lit up in his head. "I was just saying," began Miroku, "That-given your fame with the ladies and whatnot-you probably won't last for more than a week with a single girl. You sure you're not gay Sesshie?"

Sesshoumaru twitched. How he would give anything to decapitate this to-be monk, after maiming him terribly of course. Luckily for Miroku, Sesshoumaru was a fairly self-controlled kind of person; even patient…sort of. But at the moment, Miroku was seriously abusing whatever was left of Sesshoumaru's nerves.

"Do you want to bet?" he asked venomously.

Miroku's eyes glinted. "As a matter of fact, yes." Before Sesshoumaru could reply, he continued, "I bet that you can't even last a whole month with a girl without wavering."

If possible, a stream of sparks passed between the students' eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked; he was not the school's biggest player for nothing. This bet was all his. "I accept."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that! Because if you lose – and you will – then you have to hop around the entire school on one foot _twice,_ rubbing your stomach while tapping your head at the same time, and singing that 'I'm too sexy for my shirt song' or whatever its called, the _whole_ time."

Miroku smirked at his own genius. _Sigh_, it was tough being as great and smart as he was.

Sesshoumaru stared. What exactly had he gotten himself into? He subconsciously reached for the heaviest and deadliest object he could find in his bedroom…

"Oh yeah, and did I mention you have to wear a tiara and a pink tutu the entire way through?"

A silver brow ticked with anger, as the heaviest and deadliest object in the room was picked up. Following this, of course, were the sounds of prayers and a series of running and whacking noises.

_BANG_

_SMACK_

_WHAM_

…and with that, Miroku was gone to the world.

**Miko-sama**: _running away from a crazy looking Otaku no Hime_ Oh and just before we forget, _huff_s this disclaimer is for all the chapters cause I know I'll forget them.

**Otaku no hime**: Arrg! Stop running so fast! Get back here! _mad glint in eyes_

**Miko-sama**: Yipes! _speeds away_

**DISCLAIMER**: Neither Otaku no hime nor I own any part, stitch, grain, or whatnot of Inuyasha and co. But a mind as bright as ours does XP


End file.
